


but you've got no destination

by theagonyofblank



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells & Bering. Bering & Wells. Crime-solving, artifact-hunting, and maybe some sexual tension. AU!Detective Agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you've got no destination

**Author's Note:**

> mayireadtoday asked me this: Have you thought about writing an AU where they have a private detective company and argue about the name all the time? And Claudia's their office girl/hacker.
> 
> And this resulted. Needless to say, this is very AU. I like to think it takes place in the early 1900s. Whatever; suspension of disbelief works, right?

The streets are slippery and shiny from the rainfall mere moments ago.

“And whose idea was it,” Myka huffs as she dodges a green flash of light that chars the ground next to her, “to go after the man with the laser beam _without_ any backup?” She chances a glance at the woman next to her, but they are soon separated by a well-aimed beam of light.

“Darling,” and Myka is nowhere near Helena now, and has to focus on the _man with the laser beam_ still shooting at them, but she can literally _hear_ the smirk in Helena’s voice. “If you haven’t already realized, this affair was invitation-only.”

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean, Wells?”

“I’m merely suggesting that since you are not up to task, perhaps you might feel more comfortable back home, performing some other asinine task typical of a—”

Another green flash, and Myka tries not to inhale the smoky air.

“Darling,” Myka’s tone – not quite British, but trying for it anyway – is mocking as Helena just barely dodges yet another flash, slipping on the cobblestone and just barely regaining her balance. “We’ll talk about this later. We _do_ seem to be preoccupied at the moment.”

* * *

Myka, as per usual, gets to do the honours.

With a wince, she drops the item into the canister, and waits.

And waits.

Needless to say, that was _not_ the artifact.

* * *

They arrive back at the agency (Bering & Wells, which clearly had a better ring to it than Wells & Bering did, and the issue was most definitely resolved in a test of logic and wit – not by a round of darts after four beers, and Helena had certainly not _let her win_ , thank you very much) covered in green goop, and bump into Claudia, who is on her way out.

“Wow, what’s up with the green? And I hate to break it to you guys, but you reek.”

“Thanks, Claud,” Myka responds dryly, reaching up to wipe at her face before remembering that her hand is covered in the goo as well.

“Turns out our friend with the laser beam is a bit of an inventor,” Helena says, and Myka can’t help but think that she’s a little impressed with the man with the laser beam. Helena has always had a soft spot for inventors and intellectuals, and this time is no different. “I wish _I_ had thought of exploding balloons full of this sticky paste.”

“Yes, well,” Myka begins. “Do you have anything that could _remove_ this sticky stuff?”

“No,” Helena responds. There’s a thoughtful pause, before she shrugs. “Though it’s nothing a good shower can’t fix.”

* * *

A good shower, it turns out, means two or three, because the material is incredibly difficult to remove.

But afterwards, when she is clean and fresh and warm, she settles down in her armchair with a hot cup of tea and a book. Her work is technically not over – it never is, until she catches the bad guy – but she doesn’t often get free time, much less in the middle of the case, so she decides to take this as a blessing in disguise.

She doesn’t even realize she’s dozed off until the incessant rapping at her door wakes her up.

“Helena,” she says in greeting, stifling a yawn as she cracks her door open. “What time is it?”

“Too early for you to be getting to bed,” is what Helena says, and even though that’s not a real answer, it’s such a _Helena_ thing to say that Myka accepts it easily. She steps aside to let her in and Helena does so, sliding into her space without a second thought, all the while brushing droplets of rain off her coat.

Myka doesn’t miss the appreciative look Helena shoots her as her eyes take in her robe – white silk, purchased with her first paycheck – tries to ignore it, but feels her cheeks flush without her permission. “So,” she clears her throat, trying not to sound as awkward as she feels. She takes a step back, putting some distance between them. (It helps, a little). “Is there a reason you’re here?”

“Claudia found a lead,” Helena explains, choosing to remain in the hallway even as Myka makes her way to her closet. “You should get dressed, and don’t dawdle – we’re going out for supper.”

* * *

Myka is surprised to find both Claudia and Pete at the café when she and Helena arrive, but is even more surprised to hear that they are leaving.

“He’s been sitting there for hours,” Claudia is saying as she reaches for her umbrella.

“And he’s only had _one_ slice of pie,” Pete adds, incredulous. He shrugs on his coat, then turns to Myka. “Good luck. We didn’t spook him, but he’s never seen us before. Maybe now that you’re both here…”

Myka nods, understanding the meaning behind his unsaid words. The man had never met Pete or Claudia, but he had certainly seen Helena and Myka earlier this afternoon during the rather one-sided laser gunfight.

“We have no idea what he’s up to, but I’m getting a really bad vibe. If I didn’t—”

“It’s okay, Pete,” Myka smiles, placing a hand on his arm. “You should go home to Kelly. And tell her it’s Helena’s fault that you’re out this late.”

Helena, at least, has the grace to look appalled, and Pete manages a laugh.

* * *

It’s a pretty standard bag-it-and-tag-it from there on out.

What she means by that is this:

The man with the laser beam spots them, and does the most predictable thing he could possibly do: he runs. A second later, Helena and Myka are hot on his heels, and Myka isn’t sure if maybe the device just isn’t working this time around, or perhaps the man is actually a good guy, in a twisted sense of the word, and doesn’t want to harm innocent bystanders. Either way, she’s just glad she doesn’t have to watch out for laser beams.

She suddenly realizes, as she rounds a corner, that she has no idea where Helena is – but then, Helena has always been very good at navigating the city streets, and… this is really very typical of Helena, to leave and do her own thing in the middle of chasing a suspect. But she’s always had Myka’s back, and though it’s sometimes frustrating, not knowing exactly what her partner has planned, it doesn’t mean Myka trusts her any less.

Sure enough, not two minutes later, she spots her standing directly in her path. Or, more accurately, right in the way of the man with the laser beam.

They’ve got him cornered.

Myka, of course, doesn’t expect him to give in immediately, and she isn’t disappointed. The man doesn’t even slow down at Helena’s approach; instead, he takes a swing at her. Helena avoids the blow with ease, swiftly bringing her elbow down to connect with his back.

“You could have told me you were taking East and 7th,” Myka says in an almost bored tone of voice, twirling the Tesla in her hand.

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” Helena replies, risking a glance at Myka and wincing as the man manages to land a blow on her arm. She ducks the next punch, and not once taking her eyes off the man, says, “Myka, if you are quite done with standing there and looking pretty, would you please help me out and—”

Myka ignores the way her heart seems to speed up at Helena’s last words.

Instead, she aims and squeezes the trigger.

* * *

“So it wasn’t an artifact?”

“No,” Helena tells Claudia. “He was just an inventor. A rather brilliant one.”

Myka meets Helena’s eyes at this, the words, _“Like you”_ on the tip of her tongue. She manages to rein herself in, averting her eyes and focusing instead on the paperwork in front of her.

“Well, no artifact means less paperwork, right?” Claudia questions as she fiddles with one of her own inventions. (Myka tried asking about it the other day, but was promptly shooed away and told she would be duly informed when the time was right). “We won’t have to send it to the Warehouse.”

“What won’t we have to send to the Warehouse?”

Myka smiles at Artie’s stern voice – disapproving as always, but only in the very best of ways – and her smile only widens when Claudia immediately jumps up to help him with the large box he’s carrying into the office.

“Well, H.G. and Myka just got this really cool laser gun—”

Artie directs a glare in Claudia’s direction.

“—which I will definitely _not_ be touching, even though I just helped you with this very big, heavy box of—”

“You have five minutes, Claudia.”

“Squeal of delight!”

* * *

Myka finds herself in the kitchenette with Helena.

She’s waiting for her coffee to be done when the words tumble from her lips, “How’s your arm?”

The slight quirk upwards of Helena’s lips is barely noticeable, but it’s there. “Do be careful, darling,” she drawls, adding sugar to her tea and stirring. “We wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re concerned for my well-being.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Wells,” Myka teases back. “I know you’re getting older, and your reflexes aren’t as they used to be—”

“No one’s ever complained about my _reflexes_ ,” Helena says mildly, but follows it with a smirk so devious, it makes Myka’s stomach drop and her heart flutter.

She is saved from formulating a response when the door swings open, and Pete steps in, halfway through his sentence even though it was clearly meant for her and Helena. “-so yeah, he’s outside right now, and Claudia thinks you guys should be there to hear it, but get this – if we solve the case…”

Pete trails off, and it’s then that he looks at them – _really_ looks at them. And Myka realizes that she is probably vaguely pink in the face for no good reason at all, and that Helena – well, Helena looks like her usual composed self, but Pete must be picking up on something, because the next words out of his mouth are, “You guys okay?”

Myka says, “Yes,” at the same time Helena says, “Never better.”

They glance at each other, share half-smiles, and Myka is the first to look away.

Pete doesn’t seem to think much of it this time, though, and accepts their words at face-value, because he barrels on. He has already left the room, and Myka just barely catches the end of his sentence, “…he’s going to pay us in _free food_.”

Myka can’t help the fond smile that forms at the thought of Pete’s words as she helps herself to the now-done coffee. When she looks up she is startled to find Helena’s intense gaze on her. But the moment passes quickly.

“Come now darling,” Helena says with a grin, suddenly all-business as she sets her cup down. “Don’t dally. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of Pete and _free food_.”

“Heaven forbid,” Myka says seriously, trying not to laugh as she follows Helena into the next room.

* * *

 _“Welcome to Wells & Bering—”_

 _“Bering & Wells!”_

 _“Oh, fine, don’t get your panties in a bunch.”_

 _“That’s what it says on the sign.”_

 _“Fine, then, welcome to Bering & Wells – was that better, darling?”_

 _“Yes, thank you.”_

 _“Welcome to- oh, bollocks. Let's just get right to it, shall we? What can we do for you today?”_


End file.
